(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is through the power of the power source to drive the bidirectional unequal speed electric motor for bidirectional positive or reverse rotation via bidirectional unequal speed electric motor operative control device to further drive the input end of bidirectional same or different speed change ratio output transmission device, and it is further through the output end of the bidirectional same or different speed change ratio output transmission device to operate different speed change ratio bidirectional rotating output while in different driving input direction to drive the rotating load, wherein the present invention can be applied in the bidirectional unequal speed electric motor driven carriers such as electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, or electric vehicles, or electric industrial machineries, tool machineries, or various electric tools or other electric motor driven loads.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Beside of operatively controlling the bidirectional unequal speed electric motor for speed change, the bidirectional variable speed driving output of conventional bidirectional unequal speed electric motor driving system is usually required to be accomplished by a CVT or shift-change methods, therefore the structure is complicated with high cost but poor transmission efficiency.